


On Top Of The World.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love colors our actions and experiences, no matter how familiar, with a light that makes our usual world seem magical...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top Of The World.

**Title** : _**On Top Of The World.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author:** pekeleke.

**Rating:** G.

**Word** **count:** 1081.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N:** Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 16: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire.

This is the sixteenth part in my Seeking Home series.

**Summary:** Love colors our actions and experiences, no matter how familiar, with a light that makes our usual world seem magical...

 

_**On Top Of The World.** _

 

Harry stared at the city lights with dazed wonder. London lay beneath his feet like a magical kingdom. The streets glowed in the dark, making the town look like a mirage built on Christmas lights and swirling snowflakes. He hadn't expected Severus to know the city so well, so when he'd been told to dress like a muggle for the day he hadn't realized he was in for the most romantic afternoon of his life.

 

He'd never been familiar with muggle London and usually avoided coming into the city. His childhood hadn't given him any opportunity to explore the sights and afterwards he'd concentrated on his life as a wizard, attempting to forget the endless misery that his muggle upbringing had brought him. Severus had laughed when he explained that he'd never seen Buckingham Palace, entered the Tower of London or walked through Picadilly Circus. Now he sat inside the London Eye, drinking mulled wine while the city lights winked beneath him, and his eyes glowed with happiness and wonder.

“I don't know how you managed to get us into a private booth, but I'm glad you did. This is wonderful, Severus. I still can't believe how patient you've been as a tour guide”

 

“I told you I wanted to share with you the one thing I've always loved about the winter break. I often come to London during my vacation. It's so different from Hogwarts that it helps me feel... alive. I used to come and walk through the rain-washed streets endlessly during the war. I found peace in watching this world go by, while my own disintegrated brick by brick...

“The wars drained me completely of hope. They gave me the kind of nightmares I could never leave behind. Watching London's fast-paced vitality often brought me both comfort and an immediate sense of purpose. I fought for you and for the wizarding world's safety, but I also fought to preserve these busy streets, these oblivious muggles.

“In recent years London has become a sort of... refuge for me. I've been coming here to escape Minerva's well intentioned pity, refusing to join her and her sister in their Christmas plans by alleging to have some of my own. I often wandered through these streets alone, watching the lights and the couples rushing back home, without ever imagining that one day I'll have someone of my own to share this with...”

 

Harry's eyes glowed with unmistakable affection and his gloved fingers curled around Severus' own as the wheel reached ground level only to rise majestically towards the starry sky once more.

“I'm so glad you brought me here, then. I want to be the person you share everything with, Severus, and this evening has been... magical.”

 

The slytherin's narrow features brightened with reminiscent pleasure.

“So you enjoyed ice-skating with this old man on the open-air rink and listening to St. Paul's choir sing Christmas carols?”

 

“I enjoyed walking around Covent Garden while the smell of chestnuts, roasting on an open fire, filled the air, too. I loved watching the Houses of Parliament glowing golden in the dusk and seeing their image reflected, like a rippling mirage, on the waters of the Thames. I enjoyed watching the Changing of Guard at the palace, and setting foot on the Tower of London for the first time, but what I enjoyed the most was this. Watching you smile, holding your hand, knowing that it was you who suggested coming here and realizing that you're beginning to trust me enough to take the lead like this...”

 

Severus smiled then and the expression on his face was so loving that it took Harry's breath away.

“I enjoyed your company the most, too, Harry. I've seen all of this before, but I never had the chance to share it with anyone. I never walked these streets holding someone's hand. I never stood on the banks of the Thames and kissed a man until I run out of air. I've never been this happy before. Not in London. Not in Hogwarts. Not ever... I believe you've brought my hope back to me and for that... for that I've got to thank you”

 

Harry smiled wickedly then, shifting around on the bench until he faced his dark-haired love head on.

“Thank me properly, then. I know you're a man of action, Severus Snape. Pretty words will only get you so far. Some things have to be shown, you know?”

 

Severus' soft laughter curled around his senses like a warm thread of sunshine, making his heart sing with sheer delight. Dark eyes settled over him, raking his upturned features with open adoration and Harry's breath caught in his throat as a pair of long fingered hands rose to cradle his cheeks gently:

“If you were angling for a kiss you're about to get really lucky, professor Potter. I've decided to indulge your every whim today. I'll probably do so for as long as you have the strength to deal with my foul temper”

 

“Then you'll be indulging my whims until we are old and gray, my love. Doesn't that frighten you?”

 

Severus smiled then. His hands tipped Harry's head backwards very slightly, exposing the gryffindor's lips to the fire in his eyes:

“I've got nothing to fear, Harry Potter. My knight in shinning armor is right here, with me. He's a very famous hero, you know? He'll protect me from whatever tries to harm me...”

 

Harry smiled and Severus chose that moment to kiss him passionately. His mind became a whirl of soft sensations. His blood pounded, his stomach fluttered, his lips burned and his heart rose higher than this wheel could ever manage. He was safe and he was happy. He was being kissed by the man of his dreams atop the city of London, while Christmas lights lit the streets beneath his feet. He was content for now. He was at peace. He had found his home at last, the one place where he belonged. It was here: in these arms that held him tightly. In these lips that kissed him breathless. In these eyes that looked at him as if he could move entire mountains at will or bring the moon down from the sky for their enjoyment. He had to hold onto this man, jump over every obstacle trying to set them apart and find a way to keep on collecting moments like this one. Brick by brick... that's how you build forever.

 

 


End file.
